I'm Giving You a Night Call to Tell You How I Feel
by QuirkyChick
Summary: Derek's in New York and he misses Stiles. He wants to have phone sex, and who is Stiles to deny him? Derek/Stiles. Oneshot. Rated M for a reason.


**Pairing**: Derek/Stiles

**Warnings**: phone sex. Dirty talk. Self-pleasuring. Language (with absurd repetitions of the words 'fuck' and 'fucking'). Oh yeah, slash too (as in boy/boy or, actually, boy/werewolf).

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Characters are from MTV's show Teen Wolf. Title from the song 'Nightcall' by Kavinsky.

**Author note**: English's not my first language. Un-beta'ed and written when I was tired so you've been warned.

First time writing smut. At the start, it was supposed to be a cute and fluffy and lovey-dovey story, but it got totally out of control and turned into shameless phone sex. Then, when I was like "fine, phone sex it is", it got a bit dark and full of possessiveness before getting back on the filthy track. I don't know okay? I blame it on long-distance relationships and sexy playlists sent by sadistic boyfriends. Also, if you find a plot wandering around, please bring it back to me but I don't think that will happen.

**DSDSDSDSDS**

**I'm Giving You a Night Call to Tell You How I Feel**

I was spending a nice evening listening to my favorite songs by the Black Keys while researching about werewolves, pack dynamics and alphas, when someone decided that calling me at 1am was perfectly fine. Lost in thought, I pick my phone up without looking at the caller ID.

"What are you wearing?" A deep sexy voice asks.

I choke on my own breath before taking two seconds to think. I look down at my body clad in an old Batman t-shirt, Sponge Bob boxers (my aunt gave them to me for Christmas, ok?) and thick white socks.

I choose to go with "Nothing?"

At the other end, Derek, my Alpha – yeah long story short, I'm part of werewolf pack, even if I'm not a werewolf, because my best friend got turned into one and I kind of got caught up in his business – who is also my kinda-boyfriend-although-nobody-but-our-pack-members-knows-about-us laughs in a very distracting way. He might be making fun of me (he tends to do that quite a lot) but at this moment I don't care.

"So which one is it? Captain America? Batman? Ninja Turtles?"

"What?" I ask, confused.

"The t-shirt you're wearing? Which one is it?"

"I just told you I was naked. According to the definition of that adjective, it implied I'm wearing no t-shirt whatsoever, you know. Would kinda defeat the purpose."

"Stiles. I know you. And when I call to ask you what you're wearing, it's because I want to hear the truth. Because it's the truth that gets me hot. I can picture you in my head right now, sitting at your desk, doing research on your computer, with that cute look of concentration on your face. I bet you were biting and licking your lips again. That always drives me crazy and you have no idea. There's probably that Hello Kitty mug that Scott bought you as a joke, full of coffee at arm's length. I imagine you wearing that Aquaman t-shirt, all worn, soft, clinging to your body." His voice got very deep towards the end, oozing lust and want.

"You freak. You're the only guy I know to get all hot and bothered when I dress like a dork," I answer, my voice fond and shaking a bit.

"I hope so. You know what I'd do to the guy who would dare look at you twice," Derek says, slight growl in his voice. And ok, maybe I get fuzzy feelings when he implies that he wants me just for who I am, but when he gets all possessive and territorial, fondness is not really what I feel. Warmth slowly uncoils in my belly. My breath gets a little shorter.

"Batman," I whisper.

"What?"

"My t-shirt. It's the Batman one," I repeat, blushing.

"Hmm, good. I like that one even better. It's got that small hole on your right side, just big enough for me to get my pinky in there and brush it against your ribs. You always gasp when I do that. You love me touching you, don't you, Stiles? You love when I put my hands all over you, when I mark you mine, and you always let me do it too. Why Stiles? Why do I have the right to touch you wherever I want, whenever I want?"

"I… Derek, I…" I stammer a bit, my breathing heavy.

"Tell me Stiles. Tell me what I wanna hear and if you're good, I'll tell you what _you_ wanna hear." He's not using his normal Derek voice, it's the Alpha voice, and it's an order. He's always like that when I don't acknowledge his rights on me, or whatever.

"Because I'm yours, because I belong to you," I say, still a bit hesitant to say that kind of things. I don't think normal people have to say they belong to somebody like they're objects or something. But I tried once to tell Derek to fuck off, that I would never say _'I'm yours'_. Let's just say I changed my mind pretty quickly after that. I hear Derek purring, and seriously, I thought only cats purred?

"That's right Stiles, you're all mine, mine to do whatever I want with, whatever I want to. Tell me. Tell me you're not letting people look at you and touch you while I'm over here, tell me you ignore them all, tell me you only have me in mind."

"Derek, I don't think that you should… Stop growling, ok? God, Wolfy, how can we have a normal conversation when you spend your life growling, uh?"

"I don't want to have a normal conversation. I want you to accept reality and finally get through that thick head of yours that you only belong to me and that others don't have the right to touch you, to look at you, to smell you." Once again, it's the wolf talking, it's not really Derek. I often wonder how Derek would act with me if he wasn't a werewolf. But then again, if it weren't for his wolf claiming me as its mate, I don't think Derek would be with me to begin with so…

"Ok, firstly, I don't think anybody but you want to _smell_ me, Derek. Secondly, don't think I don't know you gave orders to Scott, Danny and Jackson to check on me and make sure nobody is getting too close to me, okay? And why are you calling me if you don't want to have a conversation?" I ask, a bit annoyed at him.

"Because I want to have phone sex," Derek says, just like he would say_ 'because grass is green'_. And how am I supposed to reply to that? I mean, I might be a lot of things but stupid is not one of them. And when the opportunity for sex, even phone sex, presents itself, a non-stupid person does not say things that could get in the way.

"You… Win. I am yours, I belong to you, nobody can compare, they don't get to put their scent on me. Can we start now?"

"That's better. Still not perfect but I guess I can work on that later. It's a good start, Stiles. You gonna stay good now? Tell me what I wanna hear tonight?"

"Yes, yes, whatever, fuck, can we just… I never had phone sex before, Derek, and now I kind of think I missed out… Are you going to fix that? Do you want to?"

A deep laugh answers me. "If I want to? Stiles, being in New York without you, it's hell. All those people to meet, all those smells all around, all those things to see, all those foods to taste, and all I'm wanting, all I'm smelling, all I'm seeing, all I'm tasting is you. It's only been three days but I miss you like hell. I miss your warmth at my sides. I miss your stupid jokes. I miss you getting cuddly and clingy, and I miss smelling me on you all the time no matter how much you shower. I miss the sounds you make when I bite at your neck. I miss your voice and how excited you get over silly things. I miss how you make me feel. I miss everything about you."

At that point, I know that whatever Derek wants tonight he'll get it. Hell, if he asked me to pack and take the next flight for New York, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Because Derek might still be an asshole most of the time, might still go all Alpha on me when he wants something even if we should be equal partners in this relationship or whatever, and maybe nobody outside of the pack can know because of the age difference and Derek's reputation, but he fucking knows how to tell me and prove me he loves me. I have no doubts anymore, we're in it for the long haul, this _thing_ between us is not going to just disappear, it's too strong, it's all consuming, it'll devour us both and we'll die fucking _happy _and_ together_ when we have to. It's how deep we're in.

"And Stiles, fuck, but you don't know how I miss your body next to mine, under mine, how I just miss being with you, being able to touch you, to fucking _mark_ and _claim_ you. And I know you protest but I also know how much you love it, love feeling how much I want _you_ and not all those whores who throw themselves at me just because they like the way I look," Derek continues, giving a bitter laugh."They don't know a fucking thing about me, who I really am, how I could hurt them or even break them without even breaking a sweat, but they want me to take them home and do all those things I dream to do to you and only to you. But they can't have me, can they, Stiles? I can't go and fuck around, can I, babe?"

And I know what he wants, how he wants me to react by saying that, but I have no choice, it _works_. "They can't and you fucking can't!"

"Why? Tell me why."

"Because you're fucking mine, my boyfriend, my mate," I answer, my voice darker than it has ever been.

Derek growls at that. "That's right. I'm yours. Just like you're mine. We belong together; you were made for me, for my wolf. Never forget it Stiles. Say it."

"I won't. Never. God Derek you're killing me, do something, come on."

"Yeah, I'm gonna. What do you want, Stiles? Want me to tell you about how I just jerked off in the shower after that awful day of boring meetings with other alphas, thinking of you, thinking of what I would do to you if I had you here?"

"Yes, gosh, yes, please, go on," I say, swallowing with difficulty. We're not even started yet but I already feel like my skin is too tight for me, like it's itching all over, like it's craving Derek's against it.

"Okay, babe." And that's also a thing that's killing me, the way he keeps calling me babe. Before, when I saw on TV or in movies people calling each other 'babe', I always thought it was kind of ridiculous and I always swore to myself I would never use the term myself or let anybody use it on me, but Derek, fuck, he makes the word sounds _dirty_ and _sexy_, it feels like it's a claim on its own, like every time he uses it, I belong to him a bit more. It's not cute, it's not sweet; it's dark, it's possessive, it's overwhelming, it's _Derek_. When he starts using it in front of the pack, they all know they better go, right the fuck now, because that 'babe' nickname? Coming from Derek? It screams _'sex is gonna happen, soon, very soon, and it's gonna be fucking filthy, it'll probably scar you for life'_.

I whimper, I can't help it. It's fucking hot in this room, no?

"If you were here, I would start by kissing you. But not those sickly sweet brushes of mouth Scott and Allison exchange, not those pretending-to-be-hot kisses Lydia and Jackson share, no. I would first lick at your lips, then I would bite all over them until they're red and swollen and warm, just like I like them, just how they should always be. Then I would lick into your mouth Stiles, fucking taste it again – I love how you taste, like candy and mint and fresh water all mixed together, it gets me hot every time. I would suck at your tongue until all you could taste is me. I would fuck it with my tongue, make you feel it, make you whimper and silently ask for more. I would own it, I would devour it. You're my favorite food, babe, I feel I could live only getting to eat you every day, you're all I need."

My heart is already pounding so hard, it might just burst out and escape and fly far far away, maybe to go and find Derek again. I can relate. I was missing him until now but now I feel I'm going to cry if I don't get to touch him in the next ten seconds. Fucking annoying Derek, needing to make me feel as bad as he does.

"Go on," I tell him, my voice rough and my lips feeling swollen, as if he just kissed the crap out of me. I don't have much to tell him compared with all the dirt he is and will be showering me with, but it's the best I can manage. See, the thing is I'm a talkative guy, everyone knows it but when it comes to sex, I can't talk, I just feel. It's like if I had to feel stuff _and_ talk about it, my brain would just shot down. Derek? He's the opposite, he doesn't feel the need to talk a lot in his everyday life, he can get his message across pretty easily without needing to, but during sex, it's like he can't stop getting all this filth out of his system. It confused me at first, but it ruined me, I don't think I'll ever be able to get off without some kind of dirty talk involved and he knows it too.

"After kissing you for hours – hours, Stiles, I'm serious, that's what I'll do as soon as I get home, you better prepare excuses for your dad to explain the time you're going to spend away from your house for the first 48 hours _at least_ – I will slowly make my way down your body and I bet you'll be shaking and trembling and whimpering at that point, just wanting it. I'll lick your nipples because you fucking love it, it drives you fucking _insane_. I'll bite them too, suck them into my mouth. It might hurt a bit but you're not against that, are you, babe? That's how you like it. And that's how I'll give it to you because I fucking need to feel and smell how _good_ I make you feel, need to know I'm the only one to be able to give it to you like you need. Because that's who I am and that's what I do, right babe? Am I right?"

"You… Fuck Derek, of course you're right. The only one. All I need. You." I feel like I'm losing my mind. I don't know if my brain will still be in one piece at the end of that. I also badly need to touch myself but I don't know if I can, if I'm _allowed_. And as much as I like disobeying, I won't take the risk tonight, when Derek can just hang up on me if he feels like it. It might kill me if he does.

But as always, it's like he's reading my mind and he asks "Are you touching yourself babe? Are you touching what's mine?"

"No, no… I'm not. Fucking want to though. But I'm not."

"Good boy, such a good mate. Go on babe, you deserve it. Strip and touch yourself for me." He waits a bit and adds "Are you naked now?"

"Yes," I answer on a breath, feeling so hot and yet shivering now that I'm bared.

"Good, so good Stiles. I want you to touch your nipples now. Go on."

I do what I'm told. My fingers circle them slowly, just like he likes to do at first. I shudder; it already feels like it's too much, like my body can't take it after three days of no making out, no sex, no nothing. Because I don't touch myself when Derek's not with me. He'd tell you it's because I'm not supposed you, I don't have permission, but in all truth, it's because since I started having sex with Derek, masturbating always felt like such a poor substitute that I just don't see the point. It always leaves a bitter taste in my mouth and it makes me feel pathetic. But now, having Derek asking me to and having his voice and his usual dirty talk to help the process, it feels alright. I pinch my nipples roughly, just like I need, and I moan.

"Hmm, babe, yes, just like that. You're so good for me. Should I continue?"

"Yes, please, yes, god."

"Okay. If you were in front of me, naked like you are, I would want to smell you, smell where your stomach meets your thigh, where your scent is so strong, so raw, so pure. I would bite you there, bite the inside of your thighs, make you arch so high like you always do. I would lick them too, slowly but roughly, but I would not lick where you want me the most…"

"Cause you're a tease," I slur, because I might be over my head with Derek but I'm still me.

"No," he growls, "because I like when your want builds up, when your arousal is so present in the air I can choke on it and I know it's only for me. Touch your thighs for me Stiles, only your thighs babe or I'll know."

I groan but I do it, slowly, torturing myself, putting my hands all over myself except where I need them the most. I keep doing it as I listen to his velvety voice, whisky rough.

"I would brush my cheeks against them too because I know you love how it burns when I haven't shaved. I would scratch them with my nails too. Do it for me babe. You're doing it? Yes, I can tell, _god_, those noises you make, it's unbelievable. So hot, so sexy. I would keep licking you, just hovering around where you want my tongue. I would go fuck your navel with it too, just mimicking what I would be going to do to a lower place. I would finally go give some love to your pretty, pretty cock. Go on babe, lick your hand for me and touch yourself, but not too quick, you can't come before I tell you to, you know the rules."

I'm going to die; he's going to kill me. Fuck it, it'll be worth it. I do as I'm told slicking my hand and directing it to my dick. I start brushing it first, and then pulling at it slowly. The moans I let out should not exist outside a porn video and I am aware of it. I can't help it.

"Hmm, is it good babe? Do you like me making you feel good? Just wait Stiles, wait till I come home, I'll blow your mind. I will ruin you. Where was I? Ah, yes, I was sucking your dick. I would do it so nice babe, you would lose your mind. I'd suck you good, my mouth warm and tight, the pressure just the right side of too much. You'd love it; you'd probably end up sobbing a bit, like you always do when it's too good, too rough, too fast. Then, when I'd get you on the brink, where I want you, I'd stop. Stop touching yourself now babe. Don't whine, you know you'll get there in the end. I'd go lower. Know what I would do then? I'd rim you. Slowly but so deep, just like you like. I would taste you and eat you babe, until you forget everything that isn't me, until you forget how to talk or think and only remember my name. Suck on your fingers for me now. Then, gently circle your hole. Hmm, that's it, I can hear you're doing it right babe. Now just do to yourself what I'm saying when I say it. Got it babe?"

"Yes, fuck yes." I almost start sobbing but I'll try to retain some dignity as long as possible.

"Good. Then, I would bring my fingers there too. Gently press one against your hole, pushing it inside. Knowing you, it would just go right in, no problem. You're so used to it, it's perfect. Yet you'd still be so tight, your walls clenching around my finger. But I wouldn't stop there. I would quickly get a second one in, too quickly probably, but then you'd feel it, you'd love it."

He's right, it's a bit too quick, and my fingers are not even as big as Derek's. But it's good, that slight burn; it's what I need to regain some control on my own body. I whimper a bit though and I hear Derek's breath stutters. Good. He has to suffer too.

"I would go deep, babe, so deep, I'd go touch that spot inside you that makes you lose all control, that makes you cry out and go wild. I would press against it, and your thighs would tremble so bad, it'd be delicious to watch. Are they trembling right now?"

I can't keep silent, I _am_ crying a bit, I moan, my eyes rolling. "Yeah, yes."

"Good, you're doing good babe. I'd push another one inside then, moving them to get you loose and I'd just keep doing it again and again. I'd start to lick around my fingers too, just because you make the _best_ noises when I do that, it's like you're gonna die and still enjoy the ride, am I right?"

I can't answer anymore; I'm a shaking, moaning, groaning, whimpering and crying mess. I don't want him to stop though, so he doesn't.

"I'd make you feel great. Oh, those noises. I'd eat them right out of your mouth. What do you need now, babe? Beg me for it or you don't get it."

"Can I… Please Derek, can I… Come? Please can I come now?"

"Yes, come."

And I do and it's like I'm dying and flying at the same time. I'm bursting at the seams, losing myself in the universe around me. It's so good it hurts. I can feel my orgasm in my fucking teeth, it's crazy. I think I'm shouting and I find the time to think, almost detached, and thank god for my dad being the Sheriff and working crazy hours. I bite my tongue and I can taste blood but I don't give a fuck. I'm crying and I can feel tears and spit all over my face. It's messy, it's noisy, it's probably ugly too, but I think it's the best orgasm I could ever ask for while being alone in my room. I come down slowly and I can hear Derek, still talking to me, muttering nonsense while I calm down.

"Fuck Derek, I love you, I love you so freaking bad you have no idea. When are you coming back again?"

"In two days Stiles. It's gonna be awful to wait but I swear it's gonna be so good to be back to you."

"Hmm, can't wait. Love you."

"Love you too. Go to sleep now, you have class in the morning."

"Yeah, well if I'm exhausted, your fault, uh. But it was worth it, thanks."

Derek laughs, tells me I'm welcome and then I don't know because I'm already asleep, forgetting everything about the research I was doing.

**DSDSDSDSDS**

_I'm giving you a nightcall  
to tell you how I feel.  
I want to drive you through the night,  
down the hills._

_I'm gonna tell you something you  
don't want to hear.  
I'm gonna show you where it's dark,  
but have no fear._

**DSDSDSDSDS**

So, like it? Or should I forget about writing porn and never do it again? Reviews are appreciated like whoa.

_**QuirkyChick**_


End file.
